Anxiety never gives warnings
by Nana-7og
Summary: Monika thought the day would be normal. Of course, with feliciana, it never was. One panic attack later, Monika is one step closer to figuring out just what is wrong with the Vargas family. Gerita, Nyotalia, rated T for Lovina. Human names used.


**Alright, as the author I guess I have to say a few things... Yeah... Anyways, I might update this, mainly its used to out hetalia characters (Italy Veneziano) into my shoes after I have a panic or anxiety attack. So, here's chapter one!**

* * *

It started as a normal day... Monika didn't think that the day would go downhill.

Of course, when your name is Monika Beildschmidt, your girlfriend's Feliciana Vargas, and the two of you have decided to spend the day at home... something is GOING to go downhill. Too bad Monika didn't realize that.

They were watching a movie, when Feliciana got up to use the bathroom. That didn't surprise Monika. What surprised Monika was when Feliciana came back. She was almost back to their couch when she suddenly went pale. That caught Monika's attention. Feliciana raced back to their couch, and promptly started whimpering, very quietly. She gripped onto Monika's blouse, her eyes filled with unadulterated fear. Then she passed out. That certainly caught Monika's attention.

"Feli? Feli! Feli?!" Her voice grew panicked. Feliciana ' eyes opened.

"Moni?" Her voice was quiet, careful, and slurred a bit.

"Feli, are you alright? What happened?" Monika knew she shouldnt press her like this, but she was worried.

"I need to call Lovina" Feli ignored Monika's questions.

Feli grabbed her cell phone from the arm rest, and pressed the contact for her sister.

"Lovina?" Her voice was filled with fear, and it hurt Monika to see her like this.

"Feli? What did the potato bastard do to you?" Lovina yelled on the other side of the line.

"L-lovi, it happened again. All I did was stand up this time." Feli sounded so hurt, it took all of herself for Monika to not pull Feli into a hug.

"Stay where you are, don't move, don't get up, stay awake! I'm coming. I'll be there as soon as I can!" Monika was taken aback. She had never heard Lovina be so protective.

Feli hung up the phone, and looked at Monika, before starting to sob.

"I-I need paper" She choked out. Monika obeyed. She also grabbed her a pen, just to be safe. She had just given them to Feli when Lovina burst through their door.

"Good, you're writing it down. Finish that, then tell me what happened." She sat down in between Monika and Feli. Monika let her. Feli nodded.

A few minutes later, she turned to Lovina.

"I had use the bathroom, so I stood up. I got light headed, but assumed it would pass, and started walking. All was fine, until I was making my way back. I got about to there," She pointed to one of the arches in their hallway. "When I started feeling really weird. The whole room turned blue. Like, dark blue. Instead of it being in color, it was all in shades of blue. At that point I ran back to the couch. My hearing went, and my vision got, you know, and then I got like this! I mean, I've calmed down, I'm not crying anymore, just shook up! But still..." She stopped talking, and looked at Lovina.

"Did you take your pills?" Feli nodded

"Vitamins?" She nodded again.

Lovina frowned. "I'm calling the fucking doctors office. If they call this "working" then they have another fucking thing coming!"

Feli stared at her wide eyed.

"O-ok"

Monika looked Lovina in the eye. "I'd really appreciate it if you told me what was going on with my girlfriend."

Lovina scowled. "They don't know, dammit! Those damn doctors don't know what's wrong with her, what makes her this way! They say it's fucking migranes! There's no way that right there was a migrane! We think it's Panic attacks. But... we don't know for sure... so there you go Potato Bastard"

Monika was stunned. She had never seen Lovina like this.

"Well, whatever this is, we can work through it. You've gotten this far. Now I'm here, and now I'm in it with you."

Lovina looked at her, and tried to avoid her gaze.

"Whatever"


End file.
